RuneScape Clans Wiki:Requests for adminship/Zerouh
User:Zerouh Good day to all of those on this very strong and unique community. I am Zerouh and I am running for Adminship. I do many things to assist this community such as helping revert pages to how they should be, reporting those who put profanity on this wiki, and reporting and solving vandalizations. I am currently working on a few non-clan pages so that I may work on something that no others will. I am not biased for or against anything, except logic, but alas, logic is always correct. I am on this wiki every day and would love to assist this wiki to the best of my ability as I feel that this is truly a great community and site that I would like to help and be a larger part of. Thank you. I, Zerouh no Koe, accept this nomination for adminship. I have read the policies concerning administrators. I realise that this nomination may fail. If I do get community consensus, I promise not to abuse my powers because I realise that this is a serious offence and if the community finds that I have done so, my powers will be revoked and in extreme cases I could be given a community ban. Signed, ゼロウ 04:30, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Questions for the Nominee Discussion Support - I vote in favor. Zerouh has indeed helped the wiki in a number of ways (creating pages, stopping vandilizers, banning rude users, etc....) and has since taken it upon himself to better this wiki ever since Airblade86 left. Giving him adminship would greatly help his efforts at creating a better community for us all.Red Dog31 04:52, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Support - I vote in favour, everything Red Dog has said is true, with only one admin at the moment the wiki is becoming unstable but with a few more such as Zerouh, then the wiki will become a better place, much more like other wiki's. And as Red Dog said, since Airblade left he has helped to stop vandalism and help the wiki. 10:13, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Comment - if you're going to nominate yourself, please make sure you take the time to do it correctly. 14:50, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :I will also add that it is generally frowned upon to go around advertising your RfA. 15:02, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Closed - Despite what I said above, after taking a look at your contribs I can see that you are a very mature user who helps to diffuse situations and combat vandalism. I trust that you will not use these sysop tools to gain a personal advantage in any clan conflict. This RfA is successful. 15:17, May 23, 2010 (UTC) My closing statement Thank you all very much. You are very kind and generous. I will do what is necessary with these new responsibilities you have put upon me. I may take a few days to get used to the Administrator policy, and I will read over the rules and guidelines once more so that I can know exactly what I must and will do. Once again, thank you very much. This community will live on, I will see to that. ゼロウ 17:50, May 23, 2010 (UTC)